


Unexpected

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Silly Boys, me being bored haha, random first kisses, slight crack i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kagami kisses aomine for the first time and subsequently locks him in the hallway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching G.B.F and for some reason, a little scene in there gave be this rly silly idea. I dunno where i was going with this. i wrote it in like 20 minutes lmao. i had a pretty decent day so I was kinda in a good mood c:

It was an unexpected turn of events really.

Aomine was walking Kagami home (more like walking home with him because he had no intentions of returning to his own home so late at night and Kagami had (unwillingly) accepted to allow him to sleep (on the floor) of his living room) and Kagami was spinning his basketball on his fingers, scoffing at a comment Aomine made that definitely was not funny.

They were bickering about nothing (nothing that he found memorable in light of the situation to follow) as they made their way up the stairs and down the corridors to Kagami’s apartment, trying their hardest to keep their voices down after being yelled at by a first floor resident upon entering.

It was when he made it to his door that Kagami realized that he must have been drugged, high on “feel good hormones” (after such a fabulous one on one match - that he won  _finally_ ), or just very,  _very_  tired.

Because with another stupid remark tumbling from Aomine’s lips, Kagami found himself turning on his heels and throwing the most expressive “Are you a fucking idiot?” face he could muster. Something in the look he gave brought a smile to Aomine’s face, one that he wasn’t showing before due to his inherent need to  _pout_  after losing a match with him all the way back to his apartment.

And something in that honest, wide, toothy smile made Kagami’s heart start jump roping in his chest.

He parted his lips, trying to search his brain for a proper comeback but he drew a blank. The crinkle at the corners of Aomine’s eye seemed to draw in all of his attention along with the crease between his brow when the furrowed in amusement. Kagami wasn’t sure why his heart went into overdrive at that moment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Aomine smile before.

Maybe it was the high from winning?

Yeah, that was it…

His silence was strange. He found it strange and Aomine definitely found it strange because Kagami always had a fiery comeback, even if it had no real thought behind it. So when Aomine’s smile fell, only to be replaced with a curious glance and another subtle jutting of his lower lip (was he pouting because Kagami didn’t put up a fight?!), Kagami felt his heart trip over the rope and land face first in his throat.

Aomine was cute.

He was always cute.

Kagami always thought Aomine was cute.

Changing from that overconfident (with reason) basketball asshole to a simple-minded kitten who puffed up its furr when stroked the wrong way made Aomine unbearably cute to Kagami. In the past few years of their friendship, Kagami always managed to silence his heart whenever he was reminded of just how much Aomine had come to mean to him.

However, tonight his heart wasn’t taking his garbage anymore.

He released the key in his hand, leaving it in the door before reaching out, ignoring Aomine’s confused questions and cupping the back of his neck. He pulled him closer and he leaned forward and suddenly their lips were locked together, softly at first.

He saw Aomine’s eyes widen while his own slid shut. It was only a short moment before Aomine’s lips were pressing back, his hands reaching up to grip Kagami’s elbows. Their lips molded together while Kagami tilted his head, allowing them to align perfectly for the deepest (yet shockingly tongueless) kiss he could manage. His fingers combed through Aomine’s short locks, his nails raking comfortingly along his scalp. Aomine sighed, his voice vibrating against Kagami’s lips, waking him up from the haze created by the gentle feel of Aomine’s skin against his own.

Kagami’s eyes opened wide, his mouth stilling while Aomine’s continued to press against him.

Did he just…?

Kagami’s eyes crossed, taking in a good look at the man standing in front of him, his eyebrows furrows once again but this time in concentration, his lips dancing innocently against him, and his cheek _definitely_ tinted pink.

Holy fuck! He did!

Kagami just  _kissed_  Aomine!

Kagami released a shocked whine, gripping on to Aomine’s shoulders and pulling away suddenly. Aomine grunted, his eyes parting slowly, his gaze confused and… definitely confused. His cheeks were definitely flushed and his lips wet.

He was so cu-

“Oh… my God.”

“Kagami…?”

“Did this just happen?” Kagami’s grip on Aomine’s shoulders tightened.

Kagami could see the question marks forming over his head. “Y-Yes? It did?”

“...”

“Kagami wha-?”

“NO!”

Aomine’s eyebrow shot to his hairline.

“Nah! Haha! This didn’t happen.” Kagami released Aomine, patting his shoulders comfortingly before turning back towards the door. “I didn’t just do that. I actually did not just do that. Hahaha!” Kagami opened his door, pulling the key free from the lock before stepping inside. “Good night, Aomine!”

And with that, he shut the door, leaving a very confused Aomine in his wake.

“...Hah?!” Aomine stood there for a second, definitely not sure how to react. Just before he could start beating down Kagami’s door, he heard the door knob jingle before Kagami swung the door open, staring at him with wide eyes. “Kagami? What the fu-!”

Kagami took a swift step forward, slamming his lips against Aomine’s for a second time. This time, the kiss was quick. He pressed their lips together hard, taking in a deep breath and held it along with Aomine’s lips. The moment he could no longer hold on, he pulled back once again.

Kagami looked like he wasn’t planning on doing that (especially a second time), “Fuck…!”

And once again, Kagami was back inside, locking the door behind him, leaving Aomine even more confused than before.

“K-Kagami?” Silence was his response. “O-Oi! Kagami! A-Aren’t you going to let me in? Kagami!”


End file.
